Je cherche un sens à ma vie
by Caty Fornication
Summary: OS, yuri implicite  pour une fois . Hermione va mal.  Ne tient pas compte des livres 6 et 7 .


**Amis lecteurs, bonjour. Ca fait plutôt longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, j'en conviens. Les études sont prenantes. La vie est prenante, en fait. En ce moment le moral est plutôt bas, j'ai donc du mal à avancer sur Est Ce Que Tu M'attendras, car plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé d'accorder à mes personnages un peu de bonheur, et ce n'est pas facile. Alors voilà. Aujourd'hui petit OS. Un yuri, pour une fois. Mais rated K+, parce qu'il n'a rien d'explicite (pour une fois aussi). Un petit OS qui correspond parfaitement à ce que je ressens en ce moment. Un peu sombre peut être, mais j'espère que certains d'entre vous prendront autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire.**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent, malgré l'inconstance.**

_A écouter, cette chanson qui m'a accompagné durant toute l'écriture : **Globus _ Orchard of mines**_ ( .com/watch?v=95-Zi-5jx5Y&feature=BFa&list=UUQCIVjytu7aE_lAbPZnp61w&lf=plcp&context=C35d22acFDOEgsToPDskIco-JlPY7NnJpm7XkptHRy )

*0*0*0*

Je me regarde dans le miroir et je me déteste. C'est vraiment ça, moi ? Cette peau trop brune, ces yeux trop sombres ? Ces cheveux trop ternes ? Ce visage qui ne sourit plus ? Ces yeux qui ne brillent pas ? Ou est passée la fille que j'ai été ? Qui est celle qui me contemple dans le miroir ? Ce n'est pas moi. Je veux partir. M'enfuir. Loin. Là où personne ne peut me retrouver. Je veux courir hors de ma vie. Escape.

Qu'est-ce que c'est, au fond, être mal heureux ? Est ce que ça veut dire que l'on est anormal ? Est-ce que c'est comme une maladie ? Incurable, peut être ? Est-ce que ça dure sans fin ? Suis je condamnée ? A cette mélancolie qui me revient par vague. Cette tristesse qui ne me quitte pas. A quel moment de ma vie ai je vraiment basculé ? Quand ai je cessé d'être heureuse ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas – ne va plus – chez moi ? Depuis quand sourire me coûte-t-il tant ?

A trop vouloir aimer, on oublie comment faire. A trop vouloir le bonheur, on apprend à souffrir. Je garde les yeux ouverts, quoi qu'il arrive. Même lorsque je ne veux pas voir. Mais parfois je ne voudrais n'en être plus capable. Fermer les yeux. Ne plus rien sentir. Sauf la vie coulant dans mes veines. Au plus profond de moi. Je veux courir hors de ma vie. Loin du bruit à l'intérieur de moi. Laissez moi fuir loin de tout ça.

Je regarde ce qu'il y a dans ce miroir. Cette grande nana engoncée dans son corps. Je me sens prisonnière de moi même. A l'image de quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si ce n'était pas moi. Comme si ça ne l'était plus. Je regarde dans ce putain de mouroir et je ne vois rien. Cette image que je donne, ce n'est pas la bonne. Ce reflet n'est pas le mien. Je me suis trop cachée derrière une image. L'image de la fille trop franche, trop fêtarde, trop grande gueule. Je ne suis pas cette fille là. Pas juste ça.

Où est passé le bonheur ? Où sont les gens qui lisaient en moi ? Suis je devenue si bonne actrice, que je puisse feindre au point de tromper même ceux que j'aime ? Suis je devenue incapable de donner aux autres une image juste de celle que je suis ? N'y a t il plus personne qui sache qui je suis ? Ai je effacé par ma conduite la fille un peu maladroite, un peu renfermée ? N'y a t il plus trace de ma timidité ? Suis je devenue la seule à déceler la cassure dans mes yeux ? N'y a t il plus âme pour voir les tremblements derrière les défis, la fragilité derrière les bravades, les larmes derrière mes sourires, la douleur de mes éclats de rire ? N'y a t il personne pour déceler la recherche de l'oublie derrière celle de l'ivresse ?

Ai je déjà donné tout ce que j'avais à offrir ? Ou bien ne suis je plus capable de recevoir ? Ai je brulé mes ailes ? A vouloir vivre trop fort, on en oublie de vivre tout court, je crois. Je cherche quelqu'un. Quelqu'un pour voir à travers moi. Je cherche quelqu'un pour me voir telle que je suis. Indéniablement imparfaite. Inéluctablement mal heureuse. Quelqu'un qui me regardera en sachant ce que je ne dis pas. En me sachant fragile, au fond. Vulnérable. Car ma plus grande faiblesse n'est pas d'être infaillible, mais que personne ne le sache. Personne ne voit la peur sous les éclats de rire, certains soirs.

Ma plus grande faiblesse c'est de me sentir si seule. C'est de ne plus savoir oublier. Je cherche quelqu'un qui me prendra simplement dans ses bras. Qui n'oubliera pas le son de mes pleurs. Qui donnera une raison à mon sourire. Je cherche quelque chose de plus fort que la défonce. Ne plus être à la dérive. Je ne veux plus être spectatrice de ma propre existence. Je cherche un sens à ma vie.

Je n'en peux plus de cette nausée continuelle qui ne me quitte pas. Je n'en peux plus de ce dégout en moi. Et l'envie de vivre , ou s'est elle envolée ? Le besoin de ressentir, encore. La chaleur d'un autre corps. L'envie de rire à m'en faire éclater les cotes. L'envie de me battre contre la mélancolie. Juste me sentir en vie.

Je veux courir hors de mon existence. Fuir cette sensation qui ne me quitte plus depuis ta mort. Aurais je pu savoir que la fin d'une existence ne se résume pas à l'arrêt d'un coeur ? Parce que mon coeur bat toujours, lui. Alors pourquoi n'ai je pas sur la langue le goût de la vie ? La seule chose que je sens, c'est ta mort qui me prend aux tripes. C'est ta fin qui semble avoir signé la mienne.

Mais je veux revenir, L. Revenir d'entre les morts. Je t'en supplie, laisse moi partir. J'ai longtemps cru que le temps guérissait de tout, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas si simple. On ne se remet pas si facilement d'avoir perdu la raison pour laquelle on a vécu. On ne peut vivre sans son coeur. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me sauver, L. Rend le moi je t'en prie. J'ai pensé ne pas pouvoir accepter ta mort. Mais au fond dis moi : laquelle de nous deux ne supporte pas d'être sans l'autre ? As tu peur que je t'oublie ? Je ne t'oublierai pas, je ne peux pas. Personne jamais ne te remplacera. Tu étais mon âme soeur, tu sais. Pour toujours, et à jamais. Rien n'effacera ça. Tu as été mon coeur, tu as été ma vie.

Je n'oublierai jamais. Tes cheveux trops blonds, tes yeux trop gris. L'odeur de ta peau. La musique de ton rire. Ta voix cassée. L'absence dans ton regard, parfois. Le goût de tes larmes. L'abandon de tes « je t'aime ». La passion de tes baisers. L'amertume de tes caresses. Je n'oublierai jamais, je te promets. Mais laisse moi m'en aller. Je pars avec ta chaleur dans mon coeur. Mais laisse moi apprendre à vivre sans toi. Mon coeur n'est pas mort avec toi. J'ai besoin qu'il batte encore un peu. Sinon je ne peux pas vivre. Je t'en prie Luna laisse moi survivre. Laisse moi être sans toi.

Tu m'as trop abimée. Je veux courir hors de ma vie. Courir sans fin. Sentir le sang battre à mes temps. Mon cerveau se déconnecter. L'air me manquer. Mes poumons éclater. J'ai trop peu vécu pour n'être plus qu'un ersatz de ce que j'ai été. J'ai trop mal aimer pour te laisser mon coeur. Je t'ai aimée trop fort, L. Jusqu'à m'en détruire. Laisse moi partir. Laisse moi partir parce que sinon le manque de toi va me tuer. Parce que s'il n'y a que toi qui compte, ma vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue. Tu es partie, L. Tu m'as abandonnée. Il faut que je libère mon coeur de ton emprise parce que sinon je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Cesse de me hanter. Les fantômes du passé ne sont que des ombres, tu sais. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

J'ai envie de vivre, L. De vivre à m'en éteindre, à m'en épuiser. D'aimer à m'en briser le coeur. De rire à m'en casser la voix. Je veux toutes ces choses auxquelles j'avais renoncées, pour toi. Je veux connaître une nouvelle ivresse. Celle du bonheur. Celle d'une vie sans toi. Tu ne peux pas continuer à m'entraîner dans ta chute. Il n'y a plus d'issue, Luna. Il n'y a plus de nous. Tu es partie et tu ne reviendras pas. Moi, je demeure. Et je suis telle que tu m'as laissée : mal heureuse. Je ne peux t'oublier. Mais j'ai assez donné, L. J'ai assez souffert, je crois. La vie continue. Ma vie. La douleur fera toujours partie de moi, c'est inscrit dans ma chair, ça coule dans mon sang, c'est gravé à l'intérieur de moi. Je t'aurai toujours dans la peau. On l'a voulu ainsi.

J'étais à ton image. Deux parties d'un même coeur. Deux opposés. Aussi fragile que tu étais invulnérable. Aussi sombrement taciturne que tu étais lumineusement joyeuse. Aussi destructrice que tu étais généreuse. Aussi fêtarde que tu étais sage. J'ai appris à te ressembler. On se complétait, je le sais mieux que personne, et jamais personne ne changera ça. Je t'ai appris à vivre et tu m'as appris à aimer. Ca n'a pas de prix.

Laisse moi reprendre un peu de ce que je t'avais donné. Car tu es morte, et moi je suis toujours là. En dépit de ce qu'on aurait pu penser, rappelle toi. Et je n'en peux plus de ton absence qui me ronge. Je n'en peux plus de sentir mon coeur se désagréger. Je ne veux plus être l'Ange Mal Heureux que tu as fait de moi. Je ne t'oublie pas, Luna. Il y aura toujours un manque à combler. Je veux seulement pouvoir continuer à être heureuse, même si tu n'es plus là. Je ne veux pas mourir en n'ayant pas assez vécu. Je veux vivre, encore. Sourire, encore. Rire, pleurer, souffrir, encore. Aimer à nouveau. Quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Rien que l'ombre de moi même. L'ombre de ton sourire, l'ombre de tes yeux. L'ombre de ma propre vie.

Laisse moi trouver quelqu'un qui saura me redonner ce que tu m'as enlevé. Qui saura me rendre cette vie que tu m'as arrachée. Rend moi mon coeur, L. Laisse moi partir, je t'en supplie. Je veux vivre. Sentir mon coeur se remettre à battre. Sentir le Soleil réchauffer ma peau. Que la musique me donne à nouveau l'ivresse. Qu'un autre corps fasse mourir le mien. Je veux réapprendre le bonheur, sans toi. Me sentir vivante. Me sentir vivre encore, et ne jamais t'oublier. Jamais. Je t'aimais, Luna. Rien ni personne ne changera jamais ça. J'ai juste besoin d'aller de l'avant. De trouver un sens à ma vie.


End file.
